grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iglock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grandia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grpsn wall 01A 1920.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orc King (Talk) 22:30, February 25, 2011 Ah, I should probably have been contacting you when I sent that last message. Sorry but my talk page is a bit cluttered. For future reference, try to always put a signature at the end of your message (there's a button for it). Can I assume it was you asking about categories then? I deleted the Items category so there's only the Grandia Items one left - is that what you wanted? As for the menu bar at the top, I don't mind adding a new section - I can do that but maybe once the category is a bit more full. Thanks for the interest in the wiki by the way - I will continue to help where I can. --Orc King 17:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realise I could use the signature button. Yes I just wanted the Grandia Items category thanks. I've been putting some info up for the items category (still a lot to do though) and was wondering if there's a way to choose what picture/text etc to put for the page icons on the category page (http://grandia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Grandia_Items). At the moment it just says what I've written, but would it be possible to upload a custom image to go over it instead, more like the character page icons on the character category page (http://grandia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Grandia_Characters) --Iglock 14:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey again Great - I look forward to seeing you around when you have the time. I added the new categories in the Grandia Tab to help our new user Dunal to create pages with extra info for Grandia ReDux. Please feel free to give feedback - we are a community after all :) --Orc King 09:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Special Editions & Merchandise I like the idea of this section but there are a few things...ahem... *You should not refer to yourself in the context of an article, who are you in relation to the article? You are not a storyteller, you are a provider of facts. Besides, it's more professional. *You should not include buying recommendations at the top of the page - tell them about the products first then include buying tips in a separate section at the bottom. *I'm not sure about copyright issues in terms of putting the songs up on wikia - have you seen this on any other wikis? I'm happy with having the main theme there but let's hold on for a moment unless you can give me an example from elsewhere (and if you do have an example, that will probably help solve how to place them within the wiki too!) I have already changed a few things on the page - it would be nice to add some pictures though, perhaps you could find a few... Anyway, onwards to a greater future for Grandia Wiki! --Orc King 17:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Visual Database Hey again, Great work with all those images from the Visual Database Site. I was rather disappointed when that disappeared. I'm sure that the images will be really useful for people. Did you have all those images stored then or even a backup of the site? Thanks again -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 23:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Visual Database You don't need to upload a zip and it is great to see the site back up. I think it is a good page to have on the wiki too though as it is an official website with a lot of great artwork for the game. Great work, once again! EDIT: Thanks for the site file! -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 11:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC)